sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Lee
Name: Anna Lee *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Sapphire *'Weapon': Bow and arrows *'Element': Wind '' Character created by babeeiloveeyouu on YT'' Anna is a naïve, yet strategic girl who is notorious for her innocent looks and fiery temper (you know what they say about red heads). Her blood-red pigtails and the wings near her heel makes her recognizable from a mile away. Opponents underestimate her because of her age, but once she begins utilizing her bow and arrows, they are mesmerized by her quick, graceful, and on-target shots. Biography Once upon a time, Anna was a carefree girl who only cared for pretty things such as flowers and clouds. Since the first time she walked, she began to think of flight. When she was around five years old, her parents took her to an instructor to teach her how to fly. Because Anna and her parents were practically family, her lessons were free of charge. At age ten, her father died leaving behind her mother, her younger sister Aisha, and herself. Because of her close bond to her father, Anna ran away from home for a few years. During those years, she managed to associate herself with Azura Lindis, the leader of Sapphire. Having already learned the basics of how to use a bow and arrow, Anna started mercenary school. With the guidance of Lindis, Anna learned various skills such as developing strategies quickly and shooting on-target (she excels at both after rigorous practice); several other Sapphire members taught her as well. After about 7 long years of training, she became a full-fledged Sapphire mercenary. Anna is diligent and respectful as well as being completely filled with pride and a bit /too/ outgoing. During the second year of her training, she finally went back home and reconciled with her mother and Aisha. She promised them that she would return again one day with several, gigantic bags filled with coins. At times, she feels regretful for running away and worrying her mother, but after seeing how somewhat comfortably her family has been living the past few years, she is proud of them for being able to take care of themselves. Right now, Anna is seventeen years old. Being one of the youngest members of Sapphire, Anna is rarely made to do mercenary work. However, because of her long years as a Novice, when she does have jobs to do, they are usually challenging, even for the older members of Sapphire. Abilities Flight: Although Anna is able to fly for long distances, after an hour of flight, her body gives way and she drops back down due to gravity. Because of her love for flying, Anna rarely wears shoes, but during travel, she carries a pair of pink shoes with wings in her travel bag. Cupid's Trick: Using a bright red arrow, when shot directly on target, Anna is able to make the opponent "fall in love" with the first thing he or she sees besides the shooter (Anna). The attack lasts for several minutes (usually around 1-3 minutes) during which Anna is able to analyze the opponent's weak points. This is one of Anna's more popularly known attacks as well as her favorite. One time, she used Cupid's Trick on a fellow Sapphire member who ended up scarred for several weeks. When used incorrectly, the ability could last for hours, as well as cost fatal damage to the shooter who could end up drained of their willpower. Athena's Rage: This allows Anna to concentrate her inner power to release an attack that can cause the opponent lethal injuries (but will not kill them). It also drains Anna out of most of her power, leaving her unable to attack. Only in very rare situations does Anna use this skill. Artemis's Sight: With this, Anna is able to see through the eyes of Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt. She gains some of the skills of the Greek goddess--quick attacks and graceful and silent movements Category:Characters